


Reunion

by Quinnlove202



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 3 Rewrite, Pitch Perfect 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnlove202/pseuds/Quinnlove202
Summary: While on the USO tour Beca runs into a certain gorgeous specimen.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw PP3 and while I knew Kommissar wasn't going to be in it, that didn't stop me from waiting for her to show up the entire movie.  
> For the most part this follows the movie's events with the obvious exception of Kommissar being involved.

— 

With alcohol in hand, a nice view, but most importantly some peace and quiet, Beca's so comfortable it's taking some serious willpower to not kick up her feet onto the empty chair in front of her and just _lounge_.

But she knows this cafe would look down on her if she did —well, look down on her _even more_ than they already do from her just being American — and she's not looking to ruffle up anymore French feathers if she can help it.

On the table Beca's phone chimes with a new notification.

Annoyed with the sound interrupting her music, Beca quickly swipes the message away. The Bellas were out sightseeing and, as a result, were blowing up all her social media feeds with their wacky adventures. Not that Beca didn't want to know how it was going, she did, but really she just needed a Bella time-out. Their energy was a lot to take and Beca needed her alone time in order to keep from getting drained.

Beca eases back into her chair once the music returns and stares out at the street, idly watching all the gorgeous Europeans pass by. None of them were her type, of course, but  they were nice to look at all the same.

Bobbing her head to the beat, Beca closes her eyes, beginning to lose herself in the music.

Then a tap comes to her shoulder and all that goes flying out the window.

With a startled yelp, Beca yanks out her headphones and snaps her head to the side. "Je suis désolé, mademoiselle." Her waiter from earlier sends her an apologetic smile before beginning to lower the cheese platter he had balanced on the palm of his hand. "Bon appétit."

A little slow on the uptake, Beca shoots up suddenly when he tries to set the platter down on the table. "Oh, no, no, I didn't order this."

Beca wracks her brain for the french translation but she knows it's not there, she only knows a handful of the most basic french phrases.

_Crap._

She could barely afford the glass of wine as it was!

"Il est compliments de la mademoiselle par le bar." The waiter explains, gesturing over Beca's shoulder.

Her brain somehow computing all that French, Beca whips around to see who on earth would—

_Holy shit_.

Beca feels her eyes widen.

_No way!_

Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

As if sensing her disbelief, or maybe it was just written all over Beca's face, Kommissar just smiles and pushes away from the bar, making her way over to her.

Suddenly Beca's heart is pounding inside her chest.

_Holy shit._

_Holy Shit._

Kommissar is just as physically flawless as she was three years ago —not that Beca thought something like that would ever change — and looked like she just stepped off the pages of French Vogue or something. She looked so damn chic in that effortless European fashion that Beca could hardly stand it. Gone was the black mesh and heavy stage makeup. But in spite of that, Beca found Kommissar's eyes just as striking, her bone structure just as ridiculous, and her smile...

God her smile literally had Beca scrambling out of her seat, it was so magnetic.

"Tiny Maus, we meet again."

A shiver runs down Beca's spine. Unsurprisingly Kommissar's voice was still so unintentionally sultry.

_Hell, did it get deeper?_

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

Beca cringes as soon as the word _Dude_ leaves her mouth.

_Dude, really?  
_

She knows she calls like everyone that but having it be the first thing out of her mouth and to the Kommissar of all people? Ugh. So embarrassing.

"I just finished doing a play in London." Kommissar explains. "And I decided to treat myself to a brief holiday before I returned to work."

For some reason Beca was feeling a very strong compulsion to rush into Kommissar's arms and hug the crap out of her. Which was weird because she was so _not_ a hugger.

(And side-note, if she dared try to hug Kommissar she would probably end up accidentally motorboating her.

Which would be bad.

Very, very, uh, bad.)

Beca gulps, realizing with a start that her staring had dropped from Kommissar's face to her chest because of that last thought.

_Crap!_

"I should have known I'd run into you here of all places, Tiny Maus." Kommissar continues, and that forces Beca's gaze upward. Thank God. "France is well-known for their cheese. It was bound to attract your little mauschen nose."

Kommissar reaches out and lightly bops Beca on her nose, making her entire face go hot.

"France isn't the only thing that attracts me!" Beca blurts out unthinkingly.

_God damnit!_

Kommissar laughs at Beca's frustrated groan. The sound is so _not_ delightful. "And what are you doing back in Europe, Tiny Maus, hmm? Besides getting your cheese fix, that is."

"For your information, the Bellas are on tour with DJ Khaled."

Beca doesn't know why her brain leaves out the USO part of it or the fact that the Bellas were actually competing for a _chance_ to tour with him, but she's just gonna go with it.

"Yeah," Beca scoffs and smiles smugly at the way Kommissar raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Spain, Italy, Greece. We've literally been all over." Beca shrugs her shoulders in a casual gesture. "Not that it's a big deal or anything."

"I am impressed, Mauschen. Congratulations."

The sincerity in Kommissar's tone totally catches Beca off-guard. She'd been fully prepared for some kind of mocking retort.

As a result Beca feels her confidence melt back into a heaping pile of flustered awkwardness.

Beca clears her throat suddenly to distract from the fact. "So are you here with DSM?"

Beca looks around, half expecting Pieter and the others to manifest themselves West Side Story style.

"Nein." Kommissar shakes her head. "DSM has gone their separate ways. We had a good run," she assures after seeing Beca's look of sympathy, "But it was time for us to move onto other things. We still keep in contact and meet up every now and again. Many of them have started procreating, it is very strange."

"Tell me about it." Beca murmurs. "My friend Stacie literally just gave birth to a baby. An actual real life baby."

The idea that Stacie was now somebody's mom was insane.

And so incredibly worrying.

Just as Kommissar is about to respond, Beca's waiter from earlier squeezes past them with an elderly couple in tow, ready to sit them at the next table.

Kommissar's hand automatically moves to Beca's lower back, guiding her out of the way.

"Walk with me, mauschen?" she inquires.

Beca nods. "Sure." To her dismay, her voice comes out sounding sharper than normal. But then again, what does she expect to happen? Kommissar was legit touching her right now. "Just let me pay my bill."

Kommissar waves Beca off, stopping her from turning around and flagging down her waiter. "I already took care of it, Tiny Maus."

"You didn't have to do that." Beca protests.

Kommissar just shrugs. "It was nothing."

Beca sighs in resignation and follows her out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk. They walk in silence for a few paces.

Beca can't take her eyes off the Kommissar. She still can't believe she was here.

That they were here.

_Together._

"This is so bizarre." Beca ends up saying aloud. As Kommissar looks over at her, Beca explains, "I'd honestly never thought I'd see you again."

"Disappointed then, are you?" Kommissar teases.

"What? No." Beca splutters quickly. "I've been meaning to look you up online, but...but...uh, life's been crazy."

Which wasn't necessarily a lie. Her life has been crazy busy, at least up until she quit her job, and okay it still was now with the tour...

But being busy isn't the true reason why Beca never looked Kommissar up. Ever since they parted ways at Worlds and Beca finally owned up to her obvious attraction, she'd always been tempted to (and on more than one occasion came close to actually doing it) but never followed through. While she was with Jesse she kind of blamed her cowardice on him, because seeking out Kommissar had felt like cheating somehow and therefore a very bad girlfriend thing to do, but even after her and Jesse split, she still couldn't muster up the courage to do it.

At that point her reasoning had been that too much time had passed for it not to be weird and Kommissar wouldn't even remember who she was.

Little did Beca know, right?

"I must confess I have been wanting to reach out as well."

Hearing that just about stops Beca in her tracks.

_Wait, what?_

"But I could never bring myself to go through with it." Kommissar continues, unaware of Beca's sudden internal freakout.

Beca stares up at her incredulously, half wondering if Kommissar had been reading her thoughts just now.

" _Seriously?_ _Why not?"_ Beca couldn't help but ask. (Well, exclaim, more accurately).

"I did not want to initiate something that would inevitably not play out as I hoped."

Beca just shakes her head, her mind still reeling. "How did you know it wouldn't play out the way you wanted?"

"Intuition." Kommissar shrugs. "You are still with that man boy, the Treble, yes?"

"What? No." Beca shakes her head quickly, her heart thumping wildly against her ribs right now. "Jesse and I broke up a while back. Long distance relationships, as it turns out, are really hard to make work."

And it probably didn't help that both her and Jesse were halfhearted in their efforts to keep their relationship alive.

"What about you, are you uh, seeing anyone?"

Beca doesn't know why the hell that question out of all questions tumbles out of her mouth. _That_ was one thing she really did not need answered.

She could already picture Kommissar saying yes and proceeding to describe some ridiculous hot Danish guy who probably worked in something lame like finance but treated her like a queen.

"Not at the moment, no."

Beca feels her annoyance with herself quickly evaporate, Kommissar's response suddenly filling her with so much relief and happiness that she could sing. Like, _literally_ sing.

_Jesus, Mitchell_ , she quickly scolds herself, turning away sharply. _Get a hold of yourself._ _Play it cool._

"Time has done you well, Tiny Maus." Kommissar suddenly compliments her. "We have been talking and you have managed to refrain from your many aggressive compliments. Or 'insults' as you call them."

"Yeah, well you haven't been your usual intolerable self. Or talking smack. And you're not my competition anymore so—"

"You were never competition, liebling." Kommissar interrupts coolly. "DSM was always out of the Bella's league."

"Hey!" Beca indignantly scoffs at her. "Are you forgetting who _won_ Worlds?"

"You Bellas won _once_." Kommissar says with a roll of her eyes. "Meanwhile DSM has seven titles under their belt."

"Whatever, you gorgeous specimen." Beca glares. "The Bellas still kicked your ass. And could still do it any day of the week."

Beca readies herself for another dig at the Bellas, but instead Kommissar just stares at her and sighs, smiling down at her in that non-smirky, genuine way that gives Beca a warm fluttery feeling in her belly.

"I have truly missed you, Tiny Maus."

Beca exhales deeply, feeling the fight rush out of her at Kommissar's affectionate tone.

"You know you're the only one who's ever called me that." Beca says softly. "I mean I've been given all kinds of short person related nicknames by people but it's never _Tiny Maus_."

"Don't tell me you have grown fond of the name. It is meant to be an insult."

With the way Kommissar is still smiling down at her, Beca knows it's not. It's a term of endearment. Beca just hated that it took her so long for her to realize it.

"Speaking of names," Beca shakes her head again and a slight laugh escapes her because it's ridiculous that she still doesn't know Kommissar's real name. "What the hell is yours?"

"It is Kommissar."

Beca just stares up at her, entirely unconvinced.

Kommissar rolls her eyes and cracks a playful smile.

"Fine. If you must know, Maus, it is Luisa."

"Well, I can see why you went with the Kommissar." Beca says after a moment. "There is nothing intimidating about someone named after one of the Von Trapp kids."

(Damn. Jesse and his pop culture references really stuck with her).

"Luisa is a popular name in Germany." Luisa playfully glares, despite knowing Beca was just teasing her. "It means Famous Warrior."

"Which is exactly what you are." Beca realizes with slight dismay. A shame its meaning wasn't something even remotely embarrassing.

"And Beca is short for Rebeca, no?"

Beca reluctantly nods. She had a feeling though that she'd just set Luisa up for a zinger.

_Damnit._

"Rebeca means captivating. Which is exactly what _you_ are."

Beca blinks at Luisa for a second, finding herself once again pleasantly surprised by the blonde.

And so ridiculously attracted to her, she literally couldn't stand it.

Beca grabs a hold of Kommissar and yanks her into the alleyway just next to them a split second before shoving their faces together.

Thankfully they don't smash noses. Their lips meet and it's all kinds of perfect.

Or at least to Beca it is.

After one kiss Luisa is suddenly pulling away from her.

It's then that Beca's daring fails her. She takes one look at the blonde's surprised expression and swallows hard, belatedly realizing that maybe this kind of spontaneous act of passion stuff only works in the movies and not so much in real life.

Shit.

Beca opens her mouth to start profusely apologizing but Luisa is already pulling her back with just as much fervor as Beca had exhibited and leaning over her (and boy does she have to lean) to kiss Beca absolutely senseless.

_Holy aca-mole!_

Beca rises up onto her toes and passionately throws her arms around Luisa's neck.

Because damn, she was getting devoured and she fuckin' _loved_ it.

Just as with everything she does, Luisa does not hold back, kissing Beca with everything she has. Three years of wanting was finally coming to fruition and it fueled their enthusiasm for each other like no other.

Beca gasps when Luisa apparently has had enough of craning her neck down and just lifts her up like she's nothing.

Usually being picked up in any situation is a major turnoff for Beca but right now she couldn't be more for it, it was just _so damn hot_.

Beca squeezes her legs tight around Luisa's waist.  

"Where are you staying?"

Beca's breath hitches when Luisa moves her kisses down to her neck and immediately begins attacking the skin there.

"Why do you want to know, liebling?" Luisa murmurs, backing Beca into the brick wall and sucking a hickey into her neck.

"So we can hang out some more?"

Luisa laughs into the crook of her neck. "Is that what you Americans call this?" Beca's eyes just about roll back into her head when Luisa starts pushing her pelvis into hers.

_Oh sweet Jesus._ This is how she's gonna die, she just knows it.

"If I take you back to my hotel room, I may not let you leave." Luisa warns before placing another slow kiss to Beca's neck.

"Is that meant to turn me off?" Beca breathlessly laughs.

Because the idea of being held captive by a literal goddess here in the south of France was her very definition of heaven.

Beca whines when Luisa's only response is to pull away and set her down, taking those glorious gyrating hips with her.

"Come."

Beca huffs. "I'll try but you gotta come back here and keep doing that Shakira hip thing first."

Luisa barks out a loud laugh before shaking her head at Beca. "I meant _follow me_ , Mauschen."

"Yes, ma'am."

Beca throws her a quick salute, then feels her eyes widen in mortification.

_Oh God. She's been hanging around those damn military boys for way too long._

—

So. Many. Orgasms.

Like, Beca didn't even know the human body was capable of having _that_ many orgasms. Let alone hers!

"Are you alright, Mauschen?"

Beca just continues to stare up at the ceiling, too busy panting for breath to speak properly.

"I did not break you?" Luisa can't help but chuckle.

Finally Beca shakes her head. "No, all good." she assures. "That was the most sex I've ever had in my life. In fact I'm pretty sure that was the most sex anyone has ever had in the history of ever. How are we not dead right now?"

Luisa just laughs.

"I take it sex is usually not so enjoyable for you?"

"Uh, no!" Beca scoffs, flipping onto her side to face the blonde. Up until this moment she honestly thought that sex was the most overhyped thing ever. Like she'd had good sex before (and by good she meant that she'd actually gotten off) but it had never boggled her mind so she always just thought people over exaggerated how 'earth shattering' it could be.

_Boy was she wrong!_

"It just goes to show what a difference having the right partner can make." Luisa murmurs.

Beca nods vehemently in agreement. "You are literally a sex goddess."

"And you are just as much of a Feisty Maus in the bedroom as you are on the stage." Luisa grins. "Maybe even more so."

Beca looks away, suddenly a little shy. She had kind of lost her head in the heat of things.

_Lost her head between Luisa's legs...heh._

Beca shakes her head at her own dorkiness and forces herself to look back at Luisa. "Yeah well, I wanted to be good for you."

"You were more than good, liebling."

Beca scrunches her nose, feeling like she could just die from all the embarrassment, and groans, rolling herself over onto Luisa and burying her face into her neck.

"Your sweat still smells like cinnamon."

"You burrow just like a little mouse." Luisa also realizes. She wraps her arms around Beca and giggles when Beca begins nipping at her skin. "And nibble just like one too."

"Can I help it if you taste so good? You're like a human Cinnabon."

"A _what?_ "

Beca just shakes her head and starts adding her tongue to the mix of things. Luisa was just so delicious and intoxicating.

"I do believe I've awoken the tiny beast within my Tiny Maus." Luisa chuckles, rolling them over so Beca was once again on her back, and detached from Luisa's neck.

Maybe she wasn't quite as ready for another round as Beca was. At least now Beca knew for certain that she was human and actually had limits.

(For a while there Beca hadn't been so sure).

Beca settles back against the pillows and sighs up at Luisa. God she was gorgeous. If three years ago you'd told her that she'd one day she'd literally be naked and underneath Kommissar, she'd have had a heart attack.

"What is on your mind, Mauschen?"

Luisa reaches out and brushes a few strands of hair out of Beca's face, delicately tucking them behind her ear.

Beca closes her eyes and leans into her touch. She usually hates when people are even remotely affectionate toward her, it always made her feel weird and super uncomfortable but with Luisa it just makes her melt.

Okay maybe it's just the orgasm high that's talking but either way Beca's not complaining. It's a nice feeling.

"Luisa, how long are you here for?"

"A few more days, liebling."

"Same." Beca sighs. "Then off to Paris."

"Paris is one of my favorite cities, you and the Bellas will surely enjoy it."

"Though if DJ Khaled doesn't chose the Bellas for his opening act while we're here, we might not even get to go to Paris." Beca mutters.

Maybe it was like _American Idol_ and the losers just got sent home instead.

Luisa tilts her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Beca feels her stomach drop. "Well, uh, our current tour with DJ Khaled isn't so much a tour with him as much as a _chance_ to go on tour with him." she admits. "The Bellas are actually doing a USO tour along with three other acts and by the end of it DJ Khaled is going to pick one to be his opening act."

"Ah, so you are competing?" Luisa realizes.

Beca blushes and nods.

"Would you like to come to our next show?" Beca dares ask, still not quite able to meet Luisa's gaze. "I mean if you don't want to I totally understand but if you're not doing anything else—"

Luisa cuts off her rambling and gently lifts her chin. "There is no other place I'd rather be."

Beca sighs into Luisa's striking eyes.

God she wants her.

And Beca's not just talking about sex. She wants Luisa. She wants _this_.

She's always wanted this, even if she couldn't admit it, but fuck. Once the USO tour is over she's going back to the States and Luisa will stay in Europe no doubt and then an entire ocean will be between them.

And there goes long distance dooming yet another one of her relationships. This time before this one can even start.

Beca must be frowning pretty hard because Luisa suddenly looks at her in concern.

"What is wrong, Mauschen?"

Beca shakes her head, trying to push down the anger and sadness she felt welling up in her chest. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm just suddenly not looking forward to going home." she murmurs.

"Oh." Luisa moves to lie beside her again. "Do you still reside in Atlanta?"

"No, I moved to New York City after I graduated. I got a job offer there."

But Beca shakes her head again, she doesn't want to talk about real life. She wants to stay in this nice Luisa bubble she had going for her.

Beca curls into Luisa's side.

"I want more than a couple days with you." she huffs, feeling so annoyingly childish. And so damn attached.

Ugh. Is this what mind-blowing sex does to people?

If it is, it's annoying as hell.

"I do not see why you are so glum, Maus." Luisa murmurs, lightly running her fingers through Beca's hair. "We can always continue this in New York if you so wish."

Beca's head pops up at that remark. "What? No, you're working in London." When Luisa just stares at her quizzically, Beca prompts her with some exasperation, " _Your play?_ "

"I _was_ working in London." Luisa corrects with a light shake of her head. "But I have since finished that play. I am starting a new one, off-Broadway, very soon."

Off-Broadway.

As in New York.

As in they weren't just going to be in the same country, but the same city too.

It all sounded too good to be true.

"Please tell me you're not joking." Beca whispers.

"I would never be so cruel to Meine Maus."

Luisa punctuates her statement with a soft kiss to Beca's forehead. It's so tender that Beca feels herself melt all over again.

Sighing, Beca moves to rest her head on Luisa's chest. For a while they just lie in contented silence.

That is until Beca's cell phone disrupts it.

Groaning, Beca resolves to just let the call go to voicemail but the sound is just so loud and grating and never ending that it eventually forces her out of bed.

"Who is it?" Luisa asks.

Beca glances at the phone screen and swears. She'd forgotten the Bellas had a rehearsal today.

"Shit, I have to go." Beca hastily begins picking her clothes off the floor. "Chloe and Aubrey will kill me if I miss this last rehearsal before the show—"

Beca lifts her head to apologize to Luisa but is stopped by the sight before her. Luisa has stood up from the bed and was now stretching, her naked body back lit by the late afternoon sun.

_Uh, why was she leaving again?_

Beca watches dumbly as Luisa walks around the side of the bed. "Where are you going?" Beca asks. As if Luisa planned to walk out of her own hotel suite absolutely naked and not say goodbye.

"To shower, liebling. I'd ask you to join me but by the sound of it you have important Bella duties to fulfill."

Over her shoulder, Luisa wiggles her fingers in parting.

Beca simply watches her go, too mesmerized by the sway of her hips to do anything else.

Right as Luisa disappears around the corner, Beca's phone starts to ring again.

Another call from Chloe.

Beca stares at the phone for a second, but is promptly distracted by the sound of the shower turning on.

Her vision swims with images of a wet and soapy Kommissar.

It takes a good two-point-five seconds before Beca drops her clothes at her feet and tosses her phone over her shoulder.

Who is she kidding? Not even Chloe and Aubrey could tear her away from this hotel room.

"Hold up, wait for me!" Beca shouts. As she scurries toward the bathroom, Beca keeps her arms crossed over her boobs.

Because running naked can totally be dangerous.

—

Beca paces the backstage area while trying very hard not to seem like she was looking for someone. Despite completely doing so. Off to the side, the rest of the Bellas were busy watching the other group performances. Judging by the amount of grumbled murmurings coming from her friends and the sheer enthusiasm of the crowd, everyone else had upped their game for tonight.

Beca was just glad the Bellas were totally oblivious to the blonde German goddess out in the audience. She so wasn't ready to tell them about Luisa just yet.

"Hey, Becs, you okay?"

Beca whips around to find herself face to face with Chloe.

Damn. Of course Chloe would sense something was up with her.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Beca assures her, nodding maybe too quickly.

Chloe takes in her nervous energy and smirks.

"Are you looking for Theo?" she teases.

" _Who?_ " Beca then snaps to attention. Oh wait. "I mean, yeah, yep. Theo. That guy. Mmm."

Chloe narrows her eyes slightly at Beca's behavior. "Well if you're gonna go off and find him, do it now while you still have time. Just don't stray too far!"

Beca nods at Chloe's warning and promptly takes off in the opposite direction of the Bellas.

"Now where are you, you tall drink of German water?" she mumbles to herself. Luisa said she'd wish her luck before the Bellas performed and they were up next.

Beca finally spots her as she's breezing past security to get backstage.

"Luisa."

Damn.

Luisa's current outfit wasn't quite as intense as her old Kommissar getups, but she still looked ridiculously sexy, and ugh, how was it even possible that this stunning Amazon was even remotely into Beca? Seriously?

"Liebling." Luisa greets back. She smiles and closes the distance between them, leaning down and giving Beca a tender kiss.

She pulls back and gives Beca a once-over. "You look very...patriotic."

Beca smiles sheepishly. Aubrey and Chloe had gone a little overboard with their performance outfits.

"Yeah, well," Beca raises her fist in a chant. "Go 'Murica!"

Oh God. Why did she do that?

Beca quickly drops her hand and looks away with a pained grimace.

Luisa just shakes her head. "For you." She brandishes a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and extends them to her.

"Aw thanks, babe." Beca grins, honestly touched by the gesture. She can't remember the last time someone brought her flowers. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't bring me like, a hunk of cheese or something."

A sly smile plays across Luisa's face as she reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out some fancy French cheese.

Beca can't help but laugh out loud at the sight of it.

"I had to make sure my Maus keeps up her strength." Luisa chuckles. "She has a lot riding on this performance."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Beca grimaces. "You saw the other acts, right?"

"DJ Khaled certainly has assembled an interesting range of performers." Luisa comments, just as back on the stage, Saddle Up's lead singer emits a loud, "YEEE-HAAA!"

Beca just smirks. Judging by her tone, Kommissar definitely had some critiques ready on the tip of her tongue.

"They're definitely more than meets the eye though." Beca has to admit. "They totally showed us up when we had a riff-off. It was kind of depressing."

"But doesn't that happen to you every riff-off you participate in?" Luisa teases.

"Maybe." Beca pouts. "Shut up. We make up for it when it counts."

"Beca!"

Beca jumps a little at that familiar voice and spins around.

Apparently Chloe and the rest of the Bellas had checked out of Saddle Up's performance early.

Well, shit.

Beca had hoped to wait after the tour was over to do this but okay...she can do this.

It's not gonna be a big deal, right?

"Hey guys." Beca greets. She feels herself plaster on an optimistically cheesy smile as she gestures back to Luisa. "Look who I ran into."

The Bellas take one look at Luisa — still Kommissar to them — and, just as Beca anticipated, completely freak out.

"Oh God, don't tell me DSM is entering the competition!" Chloe looked like she was about to have a heart-attack.

Meanwhile Aubrey looked like she had every intention of reporting Luisa to the tour manager. "There is no way last minute entries are allowed! No way!"

"I am not here to compete." Luisa assures the Bellas, though looking more than amused by their reaction to her presence. "I am here on holiday and bumped into Beca and well..."

"Then you _bumped into Beca_." Fat Amy realizes. "As in bumped her head up against your headboard. Gotcha." she then winks.

Beca's eyes just widen in mortification.

_Damnit, Amy!_

"Wait, what?" Emily does a double-take, suddenly looking very lost. Much like the rest of the Bellas.

Fat Amy looks back at their friends and frowns. "Did no one notice that Beca spent a good hour covering up her hickeys with makeup before getting ready?" At the Bellas' lack of a response, she pulls a perplexed expression. "Seriously?"

"In our defense Beca is really, _really_ small and is easy to lose track of when a lot is going on." Aubrey huffs.

_"Last time my parents lost track of me it was because I went to live in a tree with squirrels. They accepted me as their leader. Unlike my parents, who did not."_ Lilly whispers unintelligibly.

Aubrey ignores whatever it was that Lilly just said. Her gaze darts to the flowers in Beca's hands and back to Beca.

"What is it with you and dating our competition? First from the Trebles, now Das Sound Machine? You've got like, an aca-kink, Beca."

"And since when are you into girls?" Chloe frowns, looking a little more than upset that this was brand new information to her. She was Beca's best friend after all.

"Girl, I knew you played for our team!" Cynthia-Rose grins, nodding her head in approval.

Beca just rolls her eyes. "Look you guys, just relax, it's not like DSM is competing against us. Luisa is just here to watch the show."

"Or sabotage us." Flo speaks up, side-eyeing Luisa. "DSM does have a habit of stealing our tours from us."

Luisa's eyes narrow. "DSM did not steal anything—"

"Yeah, guys we lost the tour on our own." Beca intervenes, cutting Luisa off before things could get too heated. "Was it totally unfair? Yes. But it was not DSM's fault."

Beca huffs in annoyance at the distrustful looks still on the Bella's faces. "If the roles were reversed, we'd have accepted their tour no problem and you know it. So just back off."

Beca then takes Luisa's hand and leads her away from the Bellas. She's not going to let them make her feel bad about this.

"Maybe I should leave." Luisa says, tugging back on her hand.

"No way. You're staying. The Bellas just don't like surprises so close to showtime. They'll get over it."

"Hey, Beca."

Beca turns around and is surprised to see Theo. (Dunno why though. He is DJ Khaled's music producer).

"Oh, hey Theo." Beca smiles politely. She immediately turns to Luisa. "Luisa, this is Theo, he works for Khaled. And Theo, this is Kom-I mean, Luisa, my girlfriend."

Beca's eyes quickly double in size when she registers her own little slip up. Her and Luisa definitely had not talked about labeling their relationship and Beca was pretty sure that one afternoon of really hot sex did not constitute girlfriend status.

Right?

Right.

Theo's face reflects surprise then a little disappointment at this new information, but he recovers quickly, sending Luisa a polite smile in return. "Oh, uh, nice to meet you."

Luisa shakes his hand. "Likewise."

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Theo says back to Beca. "Deciding performance and all."

"Yeah, no pressure, right?" Beca chuckles.

Theo, noticing Luisa's unwavering stare still on him, decides to take his leave. "Well I'll leave you to get ready."

"See ya." Beca waves.

"You attract these manboys like flies." Luisa says to her as soon as they're alone again.

Beca chuckles at her exasperation. "Can I help it that I'm such a stud?" She starts to make a thuggish gesture toward herself but pulls a face halfway into it, realizing that _yep, this was definitely a mistake_.

"They are not all you seem to attract, Mauschen." Luisa murmurs, suddenly placing a hand on Beca's lower back and pulling her closer. Beca follows Luisa's gaze over her shoulder and notices Evermoist standing across the way, with their lead singer Calamity not so subtly checking out Beca.

"Yeah," Beca dismisses the attention and returns her gaze to Luisa. "They almost give off as much sapphic energy as you do."

"Oh." Luisa simply quirks her brow, looking none too impressed, and Beca can't help but smirk a little, cause jealousy is something she'd never thought she'd ever see on Kommissar.

(And she sure as hell didn't expect to find it so damn cute).

"Relax, babe." Beca pulls Luisa in by her jacket, forcing Luisa to tear her gaze away. "They never managed to fluster me like you do. Or at all really."

That seems to appease Luisa enough. "Good. Because you are Meine Maus."

Beca feels her smile broaden. "And you're all mine, you gorgeous specimen."

"Evidently if you're introducing me as your girlfriend to people." Luisa smirks down at her.

Beca falters, a fierce blush making its way across her face. "You don't have to be, I mean, I only said that because—"

Luisa leans down and shuts Beca up with a firm kiss.

"What is it you Americans say? _No take backs_."

Beca nods in agreement and returns the kiss. She wouldn't dream of it.

 —

Beca can't believe it.

She honestly can't believe it.

Rushing down the street, Beca slips into the hotel and hurries toward the elevator.

As soon as she was on the right floor, Beca runs down the hallway and quickly unlocks the door with her key card. The second the green light flashes on the lock, Beca barges into the room and declares, "He wants me!"

Luisa looks up from her book and raises her eyebrow at Beca's uncharacteristically loud entrance. "Who wants you, liebling?"

"DJ Khaled." Beca pants, slamming the door closed behind her and rushing over to the sofa Luisa was lounged on. "He wants me as his opening act in Paris."

Luisa sets down her book. "As in just you." she clarifies. "Not the Bellas."

Beca nods despondently and plops herself down next to Luisa, quickly crossing her legs in front of her. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"You take the job, obviously."

Beca's mouth drops open incredulously. "And screw over the Bellas? Not a chance. They'd never speak to me again. And I don't know if you realize it but they're literally the only friends I have. I can't afford to lose them."

"Do you even want to become a solo act?" Luisa questions with a slight frown. "I thought you wanted to be a music producer."

"I do!" Beca sighs. "I'm...I just want to be able to do my job and make great music and not have to answer to anyone, you know? I'm sick and tired of having to work with people I can't stand."

"I hate to break it to you, liebling but you will never be able to escape working with insufferable people, especially in the Entertainment industry."

"Maybe this is a sign that I've got to expand my horizons." Beca says, starting to think out loud. "I mean, look at people like David Guetta or Mark Ronson, they don't just produce music, they sing and write their own songs too."

Luisa nods in agreement. "It's not as if you don't love performing, Mauschen." she points out. "That much is very clear when you are on the stage."

"Maybe this what I have to do to get where I want to be as a producer."

Though never in a million years did Beca think she'd have to become some kind of a pop star to do it.

"Maybe." Luisa shrugs. "But you will never know if you don't take the opportunity."

Beca slumps back against the sofa.

But..ugh. The Bellas! Performing _without_ them? That sounded all kinds of wrong.

"If Khaled wants you and not them there is nothing they can do to change that." Luisa points out to her, not unkindly. "He has seen what you Bellas can do this entire tour and if they are not what he wants..." Luisa trails off for a moment. "They are your friends, Beca, they will understand." she assures. "You cannot win at everything, take this from someone who knows. DSM lost Worlds but that doesn't mean we are any less successful. We all managed to branch off and find our own path. It wasn't easy but we did it. The Bellas are incredibly talented. They will find their way too."

"I hope you're right." Beca murmurs.

Luisa cracks a smile and lightly nudges her shoulder. "I am the Kommissar. I am _always_ right."

Beca rolls her eyes and turns her body toward Luisa. She lifts her leg over and straddles the blonde. She then leans in for a kiss.

But just as their lips touch, Beca's phone rings.

"God damnit." Beca huffs, reluctantly reaching into her back pocket and yanking out her phone. " _What?_ " she snaps.

Beca furrows her brow, struggling to understand what exactly Fat Amy was saying. She was talking so fast and the accent wasn't helping things. "Wait, your father did what? _Hello, Amy?"_

"What is wrong, Mauschen?"

"Fat Amy needs me. " Beca sighs. "Apparently it's _super_ important." Beca shifts off of Luisa's lap and stands up. "I'll call you later."

"I look forward to it." Luisa pushes herself upright and follows Beca to the door. On her way out Luisa gives Beca a playful smack on the ass.

Beca whines to herself as she forces herself out into the hallway.

_Damnit, Amy, this better be life or death!  
_

_—_

Hours later and Beca returns to Luisa's hotel room, soaking wet and hair a little singed.

As it turns out, Amy's situation was a heck of a lot more life and death than Beca could have ever imagined.

It would have been awesome if it hadn't been so completely terrifying.

Beca sighs heavily, utterly exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to be in her bed right now but she owed Luisa an explanation for being so MIA and a phone call definitely wasn't going to cut it.

Beca knocks on the door and fidgets in her damp clothes as she waits for Luisa to answer. Really this story needed an in person explanation anyways.

The door finally opens, revealing one very unamused German goddess.

"You said you'd call."

Beca cringes. They haven't been seeing each other long but Beca has already figured out that one of Luisa's pet peeves was when people did not follow through on their word.

"Yeah, I know and I'm totally sorry but you see _—_ "

"You smell like smoke." Luisa cuts her off, the smell finally invading her senses. Her frown deepens as she takes in Beca's appearance for the first time. "And why are you sopping wet?"

"It's a long story." Beca sighs, dragging her feet into the suite once Luisa granted her entry. God, her body was so sore. "A very long story. One that involves Fat Amy's dad, his yacht, $180 million dollars, and believe it or not, a Bellas kidnapping."

Before Luisa can demand more information, Beca just decides to dive right into it. Beca tells her the entire convoluted tale all the while peeling off her damp clothes. She was going to take a hot shower here and cuddle up into Luisa's ridiculously comfy bed whether Luisa liked it or not.

By the time she's finished with her tale, she's already in the bathroom and waiting on the water to heat up.

" _—_ on the plus side though, the Bellas know about DJ Khaled wanting me for his opening act and they were surprising cool about it."

Beca looks back at Luisa who was standing in the doorway, who up until now had been quiet for the most part aside from a few incredulous German mutterings.

"If it were any other person I would have said they were lying," Luisa finally says. "But considering it is Fat Amy we are talking about, I believe you wholeheartedly. Only she could drag you into such shenanigans."

"I'll say." Beca snorts. She turns and steps into the steaming shower, fighting back a long moan. After a moment, Beca pokes her head back out of the shower. "So are you gonna join me or what?" she inquires, fixing Luisa with a hopeful (and hopefully endearing) smile.

"Well, I don't know if I should." Luisa uncrosses her arms and takes her time strolling toward Beca. "You seem very tired and if I join you I will not be able to keep my hands to my _—_ "

Beca just rolls her eyes and yanks Luisa into the shower with her, clothes and all.

Her girlfriend is such a fuckin' tease.

 

—

Beca paces and takes deep breaths backstage. In and out.

_You can do this, Beca. You can do this_.

Even after everything that happened down south, Beca still had a performance to put on in Paris. She had the perfect song planned and an awesome surprise for the Bellas, she just hoped it all went off with a hitch.

If she tanked this performance she could say goodbye to her solo career before it even started.

Fiddling with the mic in her hand, Beca peers out into the audience from the wings of the stage.

She knows the Bellas were out there but right now they felt miles and miles way. And Beca just wanted them here at her side.

God, it was taking all her willpower not to snatch those awesome nerds out of their seats right this second.

"Don't tell me my Tiny Maus has come down with a case of stage fright."

Beca whips around at the sudden voice. "Luisa!"

_Goddamn, she was like a German ninja!_

Relief like no other fills her as the blonde moves in closer, pulling Beca into her embrace.

"This crowd is a third of the size of the one at Worlds." Luisa drops a kiss to the top of Beca's head. "Why so pale, liebling?"

"Just not used to doing this alone, you know?" Beca sighs, pulling back and glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"But you are not alone, Maus." Luisa points out. "Your Bellas are right out there, ready to cheer you on."

"And you?"

"Oh you know I do not cheer. But I will nod my head in approval should I think the moment warrants it." Luisa slips on her Kommissar face and gives Beca an expressionless nod.

Beca shakes her head, laughing in spite of herself.

"Two minutes, Beca!" calls one of the stagehands.

Beca's smile promptly fades.

"Oh God."

"Relax, Mauschen." Beca sighs as Luisa cups her face in her hands. Her cheeks literally felt like they were surrounded by butter. "You are the kicker of ass, remember? And my Feisty Maus."

"Yeah, I am the kicker of ass!" Beca puffs up a little at the reminder and slips into Feisty Maus mode. "I'm gonna blow minds."

"That's what I want to hear." Luisa grins. "Just try not to expend all your energy on the stage, liebling." Luisa leans down and places one last good luck kiss to Beca's lips. "I have a night of vigorous lovemaking planned for us afterward."

Beca does a double-take, caught off guard by Luisa's deceptively casual tone.

"Wait, _we're gonna do what now?_ "

But Luisa is already walking away, wiggling her fingers at Beca in parting. "Break a leg, Maus."

Beca lunges forward with half a mind to chase after the blonde. But DJ Khaled is already on stage getting ready to introduce her. "You know I don't really need to perform!" Beca calls after Luisa. "We can just skip to the good stuff! I don't mind really, psh, who needs a career anyways? They're totally overrated!"

Beca huffs when Luisa disappears from sight.

Damnit.

Turning on her heel, Beca returns to the wings with suddenly more much determination to nail this set.

And then nail her girlfriend.

" _And now give it up for Beca Mitchell!_ "

Beca exhales deeply.

_Showtime, Pitches._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
